


Edling Botw AU Notes

by OfMonstersAndMen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, M/M, a lot of kingdom hearts music as well, also dog days are over played a major part, breath of the wild AU, thought of this while listening to sunflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndMen/pseuds/OfMonstersAndMen
Summary: I like creating AUs





	Edling Botw AU Notes

Some notes of my botw au so I can keep track of everything and so that you guys can check out what I've already planned out 

 

 

Ed - The crown prince of the throne and the holder of the triforce of wisdom

Alphonse - Former 2nd heir to the throne/ Travel companion for Ling/ Fairy who lives with the Great Deku Tree and koroks before meeting Ling

Ling - The one who was chosen by the sword that seals the darkness as well as being Ed’s appointed knight before the Calamity 

Lan Fan - A reincarnation of Ling’s old friend who was killed when the Calamity struck and was also apart of the sheikah clan

Fu - A sheikah clan elder who is Lan Fan’s grandfather (maybe having the role of Impa???)

Greed - A guys who owns a tavern in one of the villages but won’t reveal past when asked by either Ling or Al

Roy and Riza - Two wolf spirits corrupted by malice and serve as a mini-boss, once defeated they reveal that they are mates and were captured by the Yiga clan in efforts to kill Ling. They will sometimes aid Ling if needed 

Hohenheim - The first one Ling meets when he wakes up and the last king of Hyrule 

Trisha - The former queen of Hyrule, killed during a Yiga clan raid when Ed was 10 and Al was 9

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
